


Christmas is for Lovers... And Fried Chicken

by flamingoprince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor!!, I love them so much, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, they're so sappy and in love i can't with them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingoprince/pseuds/flamingoprince
Summary: Victor's birthday is on Christmas, and even though Russians don't celebrate the holiday, Yuri still wants to do something special for his fiancee for both his birthday and Christmas.After all, in Japan, Christmas is for lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want to preface this by saying if there is anything russian related in this fic that i got wrong please tell me. i studied japanese and japan for years (+ i'm a weeb) so i'm more familiar with japanese culture but i'm 100% unfamiliar with russian culture so i kind of had to go off the show, google, and what russian yoi fans have said so rouewgfdskbncx sorry for anything in advance && feel free to correct me!
> 
> this is a birthday fic for victor!! i know this is a day early but i forgot yuri's birthday last month due to stress and shit  
> so tbh i'd rather be early than just not doing it at alllllllllllllllllll  
> i've been writing fics for this show like crazy. you guys have been so nice with all my other works, so i hope you all enjoy this one too!!  
> thanks so much for reading, happy birthday to our prince, victor nikiforov, and long live victuuri <3
> 
> as always, hit me up on tumblr @ haitoku-no-kioku

After several hours of trying to work up the nerve, plus one stress induced phone call to Yurio to try and calm his nerves (since the other skater just yelled at him to  _ get over it and just ask him - it’s not like he’s going to say no!  _ He couldn’t really say that his nerves were successfully  _ calmed _ ), Yuri finally worked up the courage to approach a lounging Victor who was idly watching some Russian TV show that Yuri had never heard of, petting Makkachin’s head absently.

 

“Viten’ka?” Yuri sounded timid. 

 

Victor couldn’t help the smile on his face at the endearment, however. Ever since Yuri had moved to St. Petersburg, he’d been doing his best to try and get a handle on the Russian language; a feat easier said than done (and Victor totally understood his plight as Japanese - while easier now than before - was still somewhat of a mystery to him). What had confused him the most were the different forms of Russian names, and how simply changing a name to a diminutive form was common, and expressed how someone felt towards the person they were addressing. Victor fondly remembered when he teasingly asked if he should call Yuri something of the sort, but he’d embarrassedly told him that simply “Yuri” was fine.

 

(He’d had to ask Minako-sensei about it to realize that in Japanese culture, simply calling someone by their given name only could be very intimate within itself. It made him fall even more in love with his precious katsudon, if he was perfectly honest). 

 

But even still, Yuri was doing his best and Victor was happy to help him. He didn’t know  _ who _ however, taught him that  _ Viten’ka _ was another diminutive of his name - Victor - and he melted every time Yuri called him by it.

 

“Yes?” Victor looked up and away from the TV a happy smile plastered to his face. It quickly faded when he noticed how nervous Yuri was. He wouldn’t meet his eyes - preferring to keep his eyes trained to the floor instead - and he was wringing his hands like he’d done something wrong. Victor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Yuri, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Yuri’s head snapped up, his ears red. “No! N-No! Not at all! I um… I wanted to ask you something?” The confused lilt at the end of his sentence drew a chuckle out of his fiancee, and he gently pushed the sleeping Makkachin off of his lap, stood up and crossed the small living room to stand in front of him. “Do you? You sound unsure.”

“I’m not!” Yuri pouted, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. Another endearing thing about Yuri coming to live in St. Petersburg (aside from the fact that Victor got to wake up to his sleeping beauty  _ every. Single. Day _ .) was the fact that his hair grew longer. It took a few months to get all the paperwork and moving in order, and by the time Yuri was throwing himself into his arms in the Pulkovo International Airport lobby, his hair was practically touching his shoulders. Victor marveled at it that day, making his fiancee blush, and he marveled at it any time the two of them were standing near each other (read:  _ all the time _ ). Victor reached up and ruffed a hand through his inky black locks and Yuri instinctively leaned into it, nuzzling into his palm despite his embarrassment. 

 

“Then ask away,  _ moe zoloto _ .” 

 

“I-I wanted to take you out today!” 

 

Victor raised an eyebrow at the confession. It wasn’t like he was asking him for something dangerous, or something particularly embarrassing… he thought? Victor tilted his head, leveling Yuri’s eyes with his own, then a small smile came to his face, catching Victor by surprise.

 

“It’s your birthday after all. I wanted to do something for you.”

 

A warm feeling bloomed in Victor’s chest. He wasn’t  _ surprised _ that Yuri remembered his birthday - just touched. He stepped closer to his darling, sweet, precious fiancee and wrapped a warm strong arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Yuri had to tilt his head back to look into his eyes, and Victor wanting nothing more than to kiss him. It was his birthday after all. He indulged, leaning down and pressing his lips softly against Yuri’s. He grinned into it when he felt Yuri kiss him back. 

 

“I would love to.” 

 

\--

 

Victor wasn’t used to doing special things for his birthday. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have people who cared about him, and knew his birthday. It’s just that his birthday was one of the few days that Yakov ever allotted him down time when he was a skater, and usually he wanted nothing more than to simply stay at home, snuggle Makkachin, and binge watch television shows he hadn’t had time for in the past months. He found however, that going out with Yuri would soon become one of his favorite birthday traditions.

 

Despite being nervous in asking him earlier, Yuri seemed to have  _ quite _ the thorough plan for what he wanted to do with Victor that day. He took him all around the city to see the sights, and though Victor did grow up here, a lot of the places they went he found that he’d never really been to - spending almost every waking moment inside of the rink after all. Yuri took him to bridges, to gardens, to cathedrals that he didn’t even know  _ existed _ in the city. And all the while, he took great pleasure in the excitement and awe that lit up Yuri’s face with every place they visited - finding him to be just as much of a treasure as the national and historic sites that the two of them visited.

 

The stayed out until the sky began to darken the early evening, and the bitter chill of the Siberian winds began to nip more harshly at their noses. Yuri didn’t look like he minded at all, however, Victor took great pleasure in how his fiancee pressed closer, practically burrowing himself into Victor’s side. Even if he wasn’t cold, Victor would never pass up an opportunity to hold him close, and so he did, bringing his arm up to wrap around his lover’s shoulders.

 

“Truthfully, there was another reason why I wanted to bring you out today.”

“Oh?” Victor hummed in amusement. “And what would that be?” Yuri blushed softly, his already red cheeks redder with embarrassment and he glanced to the side. 

 

“You told me in Barcelona that Russians don’t really celebrate Christmas.”

“Hmm, no, not really. Why?”

“Well… in Japan, we don’t really celebrate Christmas in a traditional, Western way but…” Yuri sucked in a breath. “In Japan, Christmas is a time for lovers.” Victor’s eyes widened only slightly at the implications of his words, but he said nothing, letting Yuri continue.

 

“Um… Especially on Christmas Eve, many people believe that it is a romantic time, that should be spent with a boyfriend or girlfriend….” Yuri glanced up at Victor. “Or fiancee.” Victor would deny how his cheeks colored at his words if ever asked. But Victor was fascinated. From what he experienced of Japan, the Japanese people didn’t seem  _ overtly _ romantic, so it was almost surprising to learn that they had such an outlook on this particular holiday. Other countries, Victor heard, tended to place emphasis on family and togetherness - and he supposed in some ways, this tradition was too, based on that same ideal. Just on the more romantic aspects of togetherness than the familial aspects of it. Yuri was still blushing, but Victor smiled, rubbing his free hand’s thumb gently over his cheek.

 

“What else?” 

“Um…” Yuri’s eyelashes fluttered and Victor was overtaken with the sudden desire to kiss him, but he refrained to hear the end of his sentence. “We also exchange presents. But they aren’t like the obligatory year end presents -  _ oseibo _ -” Victor would never get over hearing sweet, soft Japanese flow off of Yuri’s tongue. “- They tend to be more… Tangible. Cute presents.” Yuri stopped walking, taking Victor to the side. Snow had begun to fall, lightly dusting the ground that they walked and landing in their hair and eyelashes. It made the mood all the more atmospheric.

 

From inside his jacket, Yuri produced a small, white box wrapped in pink and golden string, and - honest to god surprised - Victor took it into his hands, examining it.

 

“Happy Birthday, Viten’ka.” Yuri said bashfully, twisting his hands together nervously. “I wasn’t really sure what you would want. But… Yakov and Yurio told me that you don’t really get presents for your birthday so I thought-”

“Thank you, Yuri.” Victor stopped Yuri’s nervous babble with a charming smile, leaning forward to steal that kiss he’d been longing for earlier. In truth, all Victor needed was this: Yuri’s lithe arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his body pressed flush against his, and for him to kiss him with all the sweetness and passion that Victor used to think was only one sided. How wrong he was. How so, very wrong he was. 

 

When they pulled back, breathless but smiling, Victor once again looked down at the present in his hand and he slowly untied the strings that were wrapped around the box. Yuri looked like he was going to faint in worry, but whatever it was - the fact that it was from Yuri was more than enough for Victor to love whatever it may be. 

When he finally opened the box, what he found inside was not something that he expected.

 

It was a hat. 

 

A blue and pink knitted hat, with a cute little mixed color pompom on the end. 

 

When Victor looked up at Yuri, the blush on his face was even more prominent than it was before, and he quickly looked away from Victor down to his feet again. It suddenly dawned on Victor, and his blue eyes were very quickly beginning to brim with tears.

 

“Yuri, did you make this?” Yuri nodded rapidly. Finally, he looked back up at Victor, startled to find tears running down his handsome face. 

 

“D-Do you not like it?” Victor laughed aloud, throwing his arms around Yuri, nearly knocking him back into the snow. 

 

“Completely the opposite!” He exclaimed, nuzzling into Yuri’s warm neck, with a giddy laugh. “I love it!” Bouncing up and down like a child, Victor held the hat out to Yuri. “Put it on me? Please?? Yuuuuuuuuuuri~!” Yuri’s face brightened considerably, and he laughed, taking the hat delicately from Victor’s hands. “Of course! Just hold still!” 

 

After Victor managed to stop bouncing up and down, Yuri reached up and fit the hat snugly over Victor’s head and over his ears to keep them warm from the cold. He fussed for a few minutes, rearranging Victor’s bangs from underneath the hat and Victor was beaming under the tender touches of his fiancee’s hands across his cheeks. Even though his fingers were freezing (as Yuri forgot to grab gloves when they left earlier in the day), they were still unbelievably soft and comforting. When he deemed Victor’s appearance to be acceptable, he stepped back, a proud yet bashful smile on his face.

 

“What do you think?” Victor quickly whipped out his phone and turned to the camera app. After flipping the lens to the front camera, he stared back at the reflection of himself with a wide grin that split his face from ear to ear. 

 

“I love it! I love it!” Victor only barely tucked his phone back in his pocket before he was throwing himself at Yuri again, this time actually knocking him down into the snow with his excited jump. But Yuri didn’t mind (already used to it by now, honestly, whenever his Viten’ka got excited about  _ anything _ he was the first person who received the brunt of his tackling), and he instead laughed, slinging his arms around Victor’s neck. It was cold pressed into the snow, but Victor was so unbelievably warm like his own personal radiator. When he looked up into Victor’s bright blue eyes, all he saw was love and admiration shining brighter than any of the stars twinkling above their heads. Victor’s excited, puppy dog expression softened until he was giving him that  _ look _ \- the one that he reserved for Yuri, laced with so much love and affection that Yuri’s heart felt heavy just glimpsing it. He smiled, tracing a hand down Victor’s cheek.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” He said softly, voice warm with affection.

“I didn’t know you could knit.” Victor replied with a huff of breath that Yuri recognized as a laugh. Yuri turned bashful again at that, and glanced away momentarily before he looked back up into Victor’s eyes. 

 

“... I didn’t before a few weeks ago.” If Victor thought he couldn’t be any more touched than the fact that Yuri made something for him for his birthday, the fact that he  _ learned _ to knit just to make this for him did all sorts of things to Victor’s poor weak heart. He groaned fondly, pressing their foreheads together, nuzzling Yuri’s nose in a soft eskimo kiss. 

 

“Yuuuuuuuuri….” Victor whined, drawing a laugh out of the man still pressed under him. “You can’t be this cute all the time. I can’t handle it.”

“I’d apologize, but I know you enjoy it too much to want me to be sorry.” Victor laughed louder at that, finally standing, and pulling Yuri up with him. Whenever he moved, the little pompom bounced on the top of his head, and it made another wide smile light up Victor’s face. He was going to wear this hat every day for the rest of his life, if he had a say in the matter.

 

Before Victor could get another word out, Yuri pulled him down to press a soft, sweet kiss against his cheek, making Victor’s cheeks flush a pleased pink. “Really, happy birthday - and happy Christmas, Victor.”

“Happy Christmas to you too Yuri.” He beamed at him. “Thank you for making this the best birthday of my life.” Yuri flushed at that, but Victor cut him off with a finger to his lips before he could protest.

 

“Yakov and Yurio weren’t lying when they said that I’ve spent most birthdays alone. The fact that I can share something like this means more to me than I know how to say. Thank you Yuri… For always surprising me.” Victor removed his finger, trailing it teasingly down his lips and down to his chin, lifting it with practiced ease.

 

“So tell me,  _ Yuri _ …” His voice lowered to a husky purr. “What else do lovers do on Christmas?”

“Eat fried chicken!” 

“E-Eh?” The mood that Victor created easily snapped in half, and he stared back into the twinkling, excited eyes of his fiancee, very obviously confused. 

 

“We eat fried chicken! From KFC! It’s a tradition!” Yuri easily grabbed Victor’s hand, dragging him down the street after him - announcing that he’d seen one when they walked towards this spot earlier, then further launching into an explanation of the traditional Japanese Christmas chicken dinner that many people ordered  _ months in advance _ from KFC just to have it on Christmas Day. 

  
And while Victor would’ve rather gone home to eat  _ other _ things for his birthday dinner, he supposed that could always be for later, after they ate and had more energy to delve into the present Victor had been looking forward to  _ all _ evening.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending kind of implies. some things.  
> so if you guys would wanna see that - i may write a little something something extra if you know what i mean ;DDDD
> 
> some notes:  
> \- moe zolosto = my gold (pretty sure; tell me if i'm wrong! either way, i love the idea of victor calling yuri his gold bc CUTE)  
> \- also the name "Viten'ka" is what i saw in one post from a russian yoi fan of a possible diminutive form of the name "Victor" and i thought it would be more personal and sweet if Yuri called Victor that, versus Vitya (despite its cuteness) bc Yakov calls Victor that haha. if i'm wrong correct me again!
> 
> thank you for reading and feel free to scream to me about yoi on my forever promoted tumblr yoi trash blog haitoku-no-kioku


End file.
